21
by Mantelia
Summary: La réincarnation du 21ème Docteur. Un adolescent anglais perdu dans la campagne française, une jolie jeune fille et un chapeau haut de forme.  En cours
1. Prologue

**Malheureusement, le Docteur ainsi que le TARDIS ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à la BBC.**

**

* * *

**

Étrangement, il n'y eut pas d'explosion cette fois. Le Docteur s'écroula seulement au pied de la console de commandes du Tardis. Une affreuse douleur courait dans ses veines. Il se mit à claquer des dents et à grelotter. Il se sentait si perdu, si humain. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu jusqu'à devenir un écho lointain. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elles retenaient ses entrailles qui menaçaient de se déverser sur ses genoux, mais elles ne pouvaient empêcher tout ce sang de couler. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder lorsque ses mains retombèrent à terre, impuissantes alors que ses dernières forces lui faisaient défaut. Il sentit son cœur droit s'arrêter tandis que ses intestins s'échappaient de son corps. Il crut, pendant une seconde infinie, que le deuxième cœur allait lâcher lui aussi.

Todom, todom, todom. Todom... Todom.

Puis ce fut comme si l'orchestre de l'univers se mettait à jouer dans sa tête et à résonner dans tout son formidable corps de Seigneur du Temps. Comment avait-il pu douter un seul instant de sa géniale personne ? Il sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit, qu'une intense lumière inondait l'intérieur du Tardis. Il savait que ça devait fantastique et terrifiant, mais personne n'était là pour le voir. Pas cette fois. Il fut, comme à chaque fois, conscient de tous les atomes de tous les univers, il fut projeté dans toutes les directions du temps puis concentré en un point infinitésimal. Ce fut terrible. Et merveilleux.

Quand tout fut fini, il avait l'impression d'avoir été mâché par les pires bestioles de l'univers avant d'être recraché ici. Quelle charmante façon d'appréhender le monde pour la première fois. On avait vu nettement mieux. Lors de sa neuvième réincarnation par exemple il été accompagné d'une charmante demoiselle et s'il ne confondait pas, il était mort en héros. Et sa quinzième ! Grandiose, sensationnelle ! Elle s'était déroulée sur la planète Chlipatisholtus et des milliers de ses minuscules habitants l'acclamaient comme leur Dieu en exécutant une danse en son honneur. Il poussa un soupir et se releva. Debout au milieu de son Tardis, il contempla sa solitude : elle était intersidérale. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son prédécesseur. Cette fin était la plus honteuse et misérable qu'il n'ait jamais vécue. Une colère sourde bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Franchement, comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Se faire stupidement agressé par une bande de voleurs. Des manants du 12e siècle qui plus est.

Le fait qu'il n'ait même pas esquissé un geste pour se défendre ou pour prendre la fuite était plus que troublant. Il ne tenait clairement pas à sa vie. Il n'y avait rien de grandiose à se laisser éventrer sans même protester. De toute manière, sa précédente réincarnation avait été un fiasco total : un vrai dépressif. Il était grand temps de relever le niveau. Même le Tardis avait l'air déprimé, il était trop calme, pas assez lumineux, et si _gris_.

En moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour y penser (et il pensait à une vitesse approchant dangereusement celle de la lumière) il était allongé sous les commandes, il avait décroché un panneau et il activait toutes les fonctionnalités intérieures du circuit caméléon qui semblaient encore en service.

Il repassa en position horizontale en lâchant un "Ah!" triomphant. Voilà qui était beaucoup mieux. Le Tardis brillait de mille feux. Exactement comme un feu d'artifice sur Bangalore VII. Magnifique. Mais un détail clochait toujours : les infâmes oripeaux que son prédécesseur affectionnait tant. Ou plutôt qu'il ne détestait pas entièrement. Une sorte de kimono noir retenu par une ceinture rouge. Le trip manga ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Il courut à la réserve. Dans un dérapage presque contrôlé, et dont il était plutôt fier étant donné qu'il s'agissait de piloter un nouveau corps, il s'immobilisa pile devant son miroir qui avait appartenu à Louis XIV. Techniquement, il lui appartenait toujours, ça n'était qu'un empreint, il allait le rendre. Un jour. Lorsqu'il découvrit son reflet, ses yeux se mirent à briller. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, un de ces jours, il allait tomber amoureux de lui-même.

- Je le savais !

Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il était roux. Il lui avait tout de même fallut pas moins de vingt réincarnation pour en arriver là. Comme disait ce proverbe métapyrien "la vingt-et-unième était la bonne". De grands penseurs ses métapyriens. Dommage qu'ils aient tous fini par succomber à une épidémie de paranoïa aiguë qui s'était propagée par le système de pensée universelle de leur planète. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa nouvelle apparence était tout simplement renversante. Un roux flamboyant, des traits taillés à la serpe assortis à une carrure athlétique, et des yeux d'un vert émeraude intense. L'archétype parfait du héros. Enfin. Un peu d'allure n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Pour une fois. Il se débarrassa de son accoutrement ridicule maculé de sang qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, jurait terriblement avec sa nouvelle condition. Il était certain que ce miroir lui serait plus utile qu'à Louis XIV, surtout avec un physique pareil. Il s'adressa un clin d'œil avant de filer dans les rayonnages de vêtements qui s'étendaient à perte de vue dans la réserve. Il s'empara d'une paire de chaussures vertes vernies, d'un pantalon de smoking noir à fines rayures blanches, d'une chemise assortie aux chaussures avant de s'immobiliser, indécis.

Il tenait un long manteau gris clair dans une main (salissant, mais furieusement sexy), et une cape noire doublée de velours rouge dans une autre main. Il resta ainsi, pétrifié durant une poignée de secondes, puis il déposa la cape.

Tandis qu'il enfilait le manteau, il adressa un "une prochaine fois, promis" à la cape. Il tourna les talons et fila jusqu'au miroir où il soupira d'aise devant son reflet.

- Prend ça, Twenty ! Ton stupide kimono n'avait aucune chance contre _ça_ ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi classe depuis ma dixième incarnation.

Malgré tout, le Docteur avait très nettement l'impression que quelque chose manquait à cette tenue quasi-parfaite qui faisait ressortir ses yeux avec un éclat saisissant. Seulement, il était certain que ça n'était à bord du Tardis qu'il mettrait la main sur l'élément manquant. Une petite excursion s'imposait, l'univers devait découvrir le nouveau Docteur. Puisqu'il y était mort d'une manière lamentable, la Terre semblait être une destination appropriée. Il fallait arranger ça au plus vite.

* * *

**Il est possible qu'une suite soit bientôt pondue...**


	2. Une boîte bleue

_Villey-la-Côte, Lorraine, France, Terre. 21__e__ siècle après Jésus-Christ._

Dans son trou perdu, James Crowley, 17 ans, rêvait d'un autre trou perdu. Celui dont il venait. Allongé les bras en croix sur son lit, James s'était coiffé du superbe chapeau haut de forme en soie noire de son arrière-grand-père, espérant ainsi renforcer les liens qui le rattachait à son passé et ses origines. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait poussé ses parents à déménager aussi précipitamment. En un mois, Catie, Harold et James Crowley quittaient l'Angleterre pour poser leurs valises en France. Au début, James avait été plutôt emballé par le projet : mis à part l'éloignement de ses amis, aller vivre dans un autre pays était une perspective réjouissante recelant un incontestable parfum d'aventure. Seulement voilà, l'été à Villey-la-Côte n'avait absolument rien d'aventureux et le français était affreusement compliqué.

Pour tromper son ennui, James avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de nouer la conversation avec les autres habitants du village, mais comprendre un agriculteur qui vous criait ses répliques juché sur son tracteur avec le moteur en marche relevait de l'exploit. Et pas question de dénicher un seul enfant de son âge. Enfin si, il y avait cette fille, Églantine, la voisine, qui avait juste un ou deux ans de plus que lui. Et qui était juste un petit peu trop jolie et intelligente pour lui. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amitié homme/femme, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de perdre tout son français ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son anglais devant elle. Leurs brèves rencontres s'étaient chacune soldées par la perte totale de toute sa contenance. Au temps pour le fameux flegme britannique.

Il était donc exactement vingt-deux heures et dix-sept minutes lorsqu'une lampe se mit à clignoter au-dehors. Étrange, étant donné que la chambre de James donnait sur le jardin et qu'à sa connaissance la commune ne s'était certainement pas embarrassée d'installer un lampadaire au milieu des hortensias. Plus inhabituel, ce petit bruit, semblable au souffle du vent s'engouffrant dans une étroite ouverture, croissant puis décroissant périodiquement…

James se leva et se pencha à sa fenêtre. La lune projetait au sol les ombres fantomatiques des arbres parsemés dans le jardin et celle de… d'une cabine téléphonique, anglaise de surcroît, au vu de l'inscription « Police box, public call » qui ornait le haut de l'apparition. À tout hasard, James jeta un coup d'œil à son lit, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'était pas toujours allongé là, endormi sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais non. Il décida que la morne vie qu'il allait désormais devoir mener à Villey-la-Côte l'obligeait à générer des hallucinations pour passer le temps. Qu'à cela ne tienne, James poussa le vice jusqu'à vouloir touché du doigt sa folie.

Dans le salon, il trouva ses parents qui lisaient du Zola en version originale – dont James était certain qu'ils ne comprenaient pas un traitre mot – sur fond du Clair de Lune de Debussy.

- I think I'm going to take a walk before going to bed, dit-il en enfilant une paire de tongs.

- Alright, dear, but don't forget that school begins in a week now. Try not to be too late.

Ah oui. L'école. Le lycée. Voilà un détail auquel il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé.

- I'll be careful, mom, lança-t-il en se faufilant dehors.

La fraîcheur de la nuit suffisait à peine à générer des températures supportables. Un souffle de vent faisait cruellement défaut à l'atmosphère étouffante qui s'abattit sur James dès qu'il fut dehors. La cabine téléphonique trônait toujours, incongrue, au milieu du jardin. Sans se presser, il s'en approcha. Lorsqu'il se tint enfin devant, il se sentit plus stupide que jamais. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, James posa sa main sur la porte en bois bleu de la cabine téléphonique. Elle s'avéra être aussi solide que celle de sa chambre.

- So what, now ? dit-il à haute voix sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix venant de derrière son dos lui répondit :

- On entre ?

- Co… comment ? bedrouilla-t-il, réalisant soudainement que la voix était indubitablement féminine.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fit face à Églantine, qui, vêtue d'une légère robe blanche, commença à faire le tour de la boîte bleue. Que faisait-elle dans son hallucination ?

- C'est vous qui l'avez fait venir d'Angleterre ? C'est ça qui a fait ce bruit tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment laisser le temps à James de répondre. C'est original comme déco de jardin, mieux que des nains en tout cas.

Comme les réponses de James se bloquaient dans sa gorge, il n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête en la suivant des yeux.

- On entre ? répéta-t-elle.

- Je ne… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon jardin ? parvint à articuler James avant de se rendre compte que question politesse, on avait fait beaucoup mieux.

- Je faisais le tour du mien quand j'ai entendu ce bruit bizarre. La curiosité l'a emporté sur la bienséance, je me suis permis de venir voir.

Elle fit un geste vers la porte de la cabine bleue, comme pour l'ouvrir, mais elle s'arrêta en clignant des yeux alors qu'elle se mit à pivoter toute seule sur ses gonds. Églantine et James firent un pas en arrière quand un homme apparut dans l'embrasure de ladite porte. Il sortit de sa boîte bleue sous les regards éberlués de James et Églantine. Grand, roux, étrangement habillé, et excessivement souriant étaient les caractéristiques principales de cet homme. Tout en ajustant les plis de sa chemise vert émeraude, il se présenta :

- Hello, I'm the Doctor !

/

- Did our son just walked out of the house with my grandfather's top hat ? dit Harold Crowley en sortant son nez de _La bête humaine_.

- Yes. Your son was always a bit of an eccentric, Harold, répondit Catie Crowley.

- Honey, when he's like that, he's _your_ son.

- Will you shut up ? rétorqua Catie avant de lancer un cousin à la figure de son mari en lâchant un petit rire qui l'irritait toujours et, à la fois, le faisait fondre.

* * *

**Il semblerait que le Docteur est sur le point d'embarquer deux jeunes innocents dans sa boîte infernale !**


	3. Le pire est à venir

_Tardis, Terre. 21__e__ siècle après Jésus-Christ._

James ne comprenait toujours pas comment il était passé de son jardin à… euh, ici. On aurait dit la pièce centrale de la maison d'un riche excentrique. Mise à part la porte bleue qui s'était refermée derrière lui, il ne semblait y avoir aucun rapport entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Pour commencer, l'intérieur était…

- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ! lança Églantine l'air émerveillée.

James, quant à lui, n'était pas du tout émerveillé. Au contraire, il se sentait mal. Absolument tout clochait dans cet endroit. Au milieu, un grand pilier transparent abritait une verrerie oblongue toute en rondeurs complexes qui émettait une lumière diffuse aux tons bleus et orange. Tout autour, un enchevêtrement de levier, boutons, consoles vidéo et manivelles biscornues s'amassait pour former le plus improbable des tableaux de bord. Seul un être psychologiquement instable et probablement sujet à la schizophrénie à tendance paranoïaque aurait pu concevoir et maîtriser une telle débauche de bizarreries technologique. James osait à peine regarder les murs tant ils défiaient sa logique. Il n'aurait pas dû être si éloignés, après tout, la boîte dans laquelle il se trouvait avait une superficie qui ne devait guère excéder les 4m². C'était peut-être dû à un (très) habile jeu de miroirs, mais il semblait que les parois étaient distantes de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, ce qui était parfaitement impossible. Pour couronner le tout, James croyait bien entendre un enregistrement du chant des baleines qui provenait du pilier central et s'accordait en rythme avec les montées et descentes de la forme en verre.

Le maître des lieux, le Docteur apparemment, souriait de toutes ses dents terriblement blanches. James ne savait pas s'il se montrait très accueillant ou s'il était simplement dérangé. Et puis, il les observait avec une intensité dérangeante.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? dit le Docteur.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! s'enthousiasma Églantine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par là ?

- Ne va pas par là. Sérieusement, dit le Docteur et toute trace de jovialité avait disparu de son visage.

James sentit qu'il pâlissait ou qu'il virait au verdâtre quand il se rendit compte qu'elle désignait un couloir mal éclairé s'enfonçant dans des profondeurs qui ne pouvaient être _que_ malveillantes. Un cri mal assuré et manquant cruellement de virilité s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il se recroquevillait en position fœtale par terre en fermant les yeux. Presque immédiatement, il sentit qu'on s'accroupissait à côté de lui.

- Eh, toi en pyjama. C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda le Docteur.

- James Crowley, gémit-il en tentant de se replier encore plus sur lui-même.

- D'accord. James, tu ne devrais pas rester par terre comme ça.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que primo, ça risque d'abîmer ce superbe haut de forme, dit le Docteur en enlevant le chapeau de la tête de James. Et secundo, parce que tu ferais mieux de t'agripper à quelque chose si tu veux préserver ce petit corps frêle qui est le tien. Mais c'est toi qui décide !

James sentit qu'il fallait qu'il s'indigne à propos de quelque chose :

- PETIT CORPS FRÊLE ?

- Moi aussi je dois m'accrocher ? demanda Églantine.

Le Docteur coiffa le chapeau haut de forme. Le danger se mit à briller dans ses yeux. Il déclara « Le pire est à venir » en tournant une manivelle et toute l'impossible cabine se mit à trembler. Avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, James crut voir un jeune homme en pyjama pousser un levier puis disparaître à travers une porte invisible.

* * *

**Okay, alors l'histoire commence à peine et je m'impose déjà un paradoxe temporel. Chouette.**


End file.
